You deserve so much better
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Puck knows Finn is only using Rachel to make Quinn jealous but he can't bring himself to tell her knowing it will break the diva's fragile heart. Puckleberry Finchel one sided Fuinn


**I've been working on my story Gleebook and i know a lot of people want Puckleberry but i wanted to try some other pairings instead so i decided to dedicate this to all those who want Puckleberry in Gleebook. I hope you enjoy!**

**Puckleberry will be used soon though so don't worry :)**

* * *

Puck didn't understand the pain that shot through him when he saw Rachel kissing Finn. It was new, unfamiliar, weird... and it hurt. It was like someone had punched him in the gut. Hard. He quickly shook off the new feeling as Santana swept past him, her pinky linked with Brittany's. He let his eyes rome. _Sooo hot._

"Hey dude." Smiled Finn walking towards him; Rachel under his arm.

He didn't pay any attention to his best friend as he carefully studied the little diva. She grinning widely at the boy beside her, her beautiful brown orbs were twinkling with love and happiness. She looked truly breath taking and as his eyes caught the Finn's gaze linger on a certain blond that was leaning by her locker giggling at something Kurt had said, he was sure her boyfriend hadn't even realized it.

"Uhh hey." He replied finally.

Rachel gave him a concerned look at his reply but it was soon gone as Finn ducked down and gave her a long hard kiss. Noah scuffed his foot into the floor uncomfortably and tried to look anywhere but the couple. His heart gripped painfully when he saw Quinn looking at them, _He's trying to make Quinn jealous._ He thought angrily. The mo hawked boy looked back at Rachel; she seemed so _happy. _He fought the urge to growl and knock some sense into the dense twat who was snogging her. How dare he be such a fool, such a imbecile (yeah he picked that up from one Rachel Berry) does he not know what he _finally _has. His girlfriend had forgave him when he had dumped her, lied to her about Santana and got angry at her when she started to dress like _Britney_. That was sooo fucking hot, he would of had sex with her then if her boyfriend wasn't his best friend. _Been there once, i don't another baby with my DNA._

"You done yet?" He asked finally, frustration clear in his voice.

Finn ignored him and carried on, only pulling away once he was sure his ex girlfriend was gone. _Dickhead._

"What was that for?" Gasped Rachel dreamily.

"'Cause i love you." He replied smugly before pecking her lips.

"'Corse you do." Muttered Puck under his breath.

"So are we going to glee now?" asked the little diva wrapping her arms around Finn's neck.

"Mmhmm."

Noah growled under his breath as the boy whispered something into her ear, causing her to blush. She deserved so much better. _like me._The thought startled him, d-did he like Rachel Berry? _Yes._

"Come on then." smiled Finn taking her hand and leading her towards the choir room.

Puck through out a arm, blocking the little diva's path."I umm need to speak to Rachel."

The said girl furrowed her brows in confusion but nodded none the less.

"Alone." He added when the taller boy didn't move.

Finn narrowed his eyes at him and Rachel before reluctantly leaving her alone with him.

"What do you want Noah?" _Well she doesn't waste any time getting straight to the point._

"It's about Finn." He replied lowering his head.

"What about _Finn?_"

Noah sighed and looked back up at the short girl. She was so tiny... so vulnerable... She was going to be heart broken.

"I-i..." The words got caught in his throat. The twinkle was still visible in her eyes, he hadn't seen that since they won sectionals."Just be careful ok?" That was the final words he said to her before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away. Rachel gaped after him.

* * *

He should of told her! What an ass! What a dick! What a stupid idiot! He wanted to save her from the heartbreak but it only ended up much, much worse. He felt so bad. He knew Finn still had feelings for Quinn but he never thought _he'd _actually serenade her in glee whilst still with_ Rachel. _

_I hope he gets what he deserves! _He thought darkly as he walked through the empty hallways searching for one particular brunette. The same brunette who he has started to fall in love with since he tried to tell her about Finn trying to make Quinn jealous a month ago.

The look on her face once she realized her boyfriend wasn't singing to her was simply devastating. He hadn't felt so awful since Beth was taken away. Everyone in Glee was furious as they watched their star singer run out crying, even Quinn looked disapprovingly at Finn. Everyone had sauntered out after that, but not before glaring at the male star singer.

Noah's feet landed him just outside the ladies toilets. He slowly pressed his ear to the wooden material and listened. If anyone saw him now they would think he was some sick pervert or something like that, maybe he was but that didn't matter right now as he heard a quiet heart wrenching sob. _Oh god she's in there._

He tried to think of anything to say once he was in there but nothing came up, after all he never expected to actually _find_ her.

"Rach?" He whispered as he slowly opened the door.

No reply.

"Rachel?" he repeated. His heart stopped at the broken figure huddled in the farthest corner of the room.

"Your not suppose to be in here." Was her weak reply.

He chuckled a little and crouched down beside her."Yeah well... for this, i'll make a exception."

The diva gave out a hollow laugh before bursting into tears once more.

"Oh Rach." He quickly scooped the shaking girl into his arms."He's such a asshole."

"Language."

Puck rolled his eyes."Yeah well he is."

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" she whispered into his chest.

He stiffened."I- What makes you say that?"

"You didn't seem that surprised when he started singing to Q-Q-Quinn." She whimpered before burying herself further into the embrace. She wanted to feel something other then hurt and betrayal. It hurt. _A lot._

"Yeah i did... look Rach i... I tried to tell ya a month ago but.."

"But?" She looked up at him expectantly.

He sighed and rested his head against hers, breathing in her sweet scent."I didn't want you to be heart broken." was the boy's lame response.

"That didn't turn out well."

"Yeah."

"That... was very kind of you." Rachel muttered looking into his hazel eyes.

Puck raised his brows before glancing at her full plump lips. _She's no longer Finn's girlfriend. She's single. I'm single. I can kiss her, i mean i am hot so there will be no way she would reject me. _

"Don't get used to it Berry." He mumbled looking back into her brown orbs.

The diva gave him a small smile."Thank you... Noah."

He nodded a little and glanced back down at her lips."Can i... can i like kiss you now?"

Rachel gulped, her face expressionless. Noah searched her eyes for any clue as to what she was thinking... but to no avail. He prepared for the rejction as moments passed and blinked several times in shock when she finally nodded.

He didn't waste no time taking her lips in his. _Finn fucked up real big. _He smirked inwardly and cupped the diva's head in his hands. _She was his now. I bet he doesn't know that Quinn's turned gay. Ha! Douche he lost his girlfriend and Quinn is definitely going to reject him... I love my life._


End file.
